walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarah (Video Game)
Sarah is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. She is a member of the cabin survivors, along with her father Carlos. Despite being kindhearted and liked by others, Sarah's lack of knowledge of the outside world due to her father's sheltering often puts her and the group in danger. Character Sarah does not have bad intentions, but often puts others in danger due to her lack of awareness for the world’s current state. But her ignorance is not entirely her fault. Her father Carlos shelters her from seeing or knowing any gruesome or troubling events, causing her to completely rely on her father. This has also caused her to have a hard time dealing with strong emotions, as shown when screaming in the horde upon Carlos’ sudden death. It is hinted throughout Season Two that she may have some mental problems. In All That Remains, Carlos says, “If she ever knew how bad the world is… what it’s really like out there… she would cease to function.” It is mainly assumed that she has some kind of anxiety disorder. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Sarah's life before or as the outbreak began, however, Sarah's overall attitude and her father's rigid sheltering of her, along with the comment that if Sarah knew of the outside world in-depth she would "cease to function", implies that Sarah possibly lived a highly sheltered life before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Howe's Hardware Sarah was a member of Carver's community at Howe's Hardware along with her father Carlos, Rebecca, Alvin, Luke, Nick, Pete, and Reggie. She followed her father as the group decided to leave the community as it was an unsafe living environment, due to the continuous conflict between Carver and other members of the group. It is implied that Becca knew Sarah if Shel went with Tavia at the end of 400 Days. Becca was shown in "In Harm's Way" to have a dislike for Sarah. Season 2 "All That Remains" Sarah is first seen inquiring about the ensuing chaos outside the cabin surrounding a mysterious bitten girl, Clementine, who was found in the forest. Her father strictly tells her to return to the inside of the house, to which she does. Sarah's next appearance is after she is discovered by Clementine, who had been searching the house for hydrogen peroxide to disinfect her dog bite. After Clementine enters her bedroom, Sarah is initially reluctant to offer the medication at the risk of getting in trouble from her father. Despite this, she complies to Clementine's request after seeing a chance of friendship in Clementine. She is not seen after that, though her father does warn Clementine not to interact with her at the expense of exposing Sarah to the harsh environment of the outside world. "A House Divided" Clementine is left alone to watch over Sarah and "keep her busy" while the rest of the group searches for missing members. The player has several choices they can make when dealing with Sarah at the start of the episode, choosing whether or not to humor Sarah about taking her picture and whether to "train" Sarah on how to use an empty handgun she managed to find. Should Clementine refuse for the latter, Sarah will point the gun at Clementine and ask if she's using it right, causing Clementine to duck and scold her, sending Sarah into a temporary panic. Regardless, Sarah points out that there is a man outside. When he enters, Sarah goes into hiding to avoid being found. Later, she inquires her father about Carver. Upon realizing they are being stalked, the group decides to head north into the mountains to elude Carver. Sarah has a minimal role for the rest of the chapter until the discovery of the survivors at the Ski Lodge. There, she helps to decorate a Christmas tree with Sarita and has dinner with the rest of the survivors. Later that night though, Carver and his followers find the survivors and take the majority of them hostage. Angered that Rebecca will not show herself, Carver begins to viciously beat Sarah's father Carlos, forcing her to watch as she pleads for mercy. Sarah, along with the rest of the survivors, is hauled off to Carver's camp at the episode's conclusion. "In Harm's Way" The episode begins with Clementine and Sarah going to the bathroom near a tree, supervised by Troy. Troy then loads them back on the truck with Kenny, Sarita, Carlos, Rebecca, Alvin (Determinant) and Nick (Determinant). During a verbal argument between Kenny and the cabin survivors, Sarah breaks down in tears, with Rebecca comforting her. The truck then arrives at Howe's Hardware. Walking to their confinement, Carlos is taken by one of Carver's guards to help wounded survivors, making Sarah becoming uneasy, saying she needs her father. After the first night during the Carver's briefing, Sarah talks to Clementine and Carver becomes angry, forcing Carlos to use punish her by slapping her mouth in front of all the survivors. He does so, although roughly and it pushes Sarah to the ground. She is later seen in the greenhouse, sobbing once more prompting Clementine to comfort her. After comforting her, Reggie shows them their job: to cut berries from the plants growing. Clementine is willing to do her job, but Sarah is confused and scared of making a mistake, so she only holds her shears. Clementine can either comfort and help her, doing her job or Clementine can leave her alone, she does her job but Sarah doesn't. Either way will result in one of the girl's not doing their job, Carver getting angry and murdering Reggie by pushing him off the roof. At the end of the episode, she reluctantly smeared walker entrails on her to escape through the herd by Clementine and Carlos. As she follows behind her father, she begins to panic with Carlos asking Clementine to say something. Before she could, Carlos is fatally shot in the neck, loses his balance and is grabbed by a walker and bitten. "Ceasing to function", Sarah becomes hysterical and begins to scream and she runs away and disappears, leaving her fate unknown. "Amid The Ruins" Clementine finds a broken pair of Sarah's glasses after being separated from the group, according to the episode preview. It is unknown if Sarah will fully appear in this episode, however. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sarah has killed: *Reggie (Indirectly Caused) Relationships As Sarah's father, Carlos understandably feels the need to protect her from the harsh reality of what lies beyond the group's cabin. He believes in this to the extent of forbidding Clementine to see his daughter or, "manipulate," her into doing other clandestine actions such as when Sarah snuck Clementine a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide for her bite wound. Overall, Carlos shares a strong bond with his daughter despite the fact that he shields her from the extensive destruction of the outside world at the expense of giving her chances for friendship and the ability to defend herself if it ever comes down to that. Within "In Harm's Way", Sarah becomes worried after Carlos is taken away from the main group as they arrive at Howe's Hardware. She states how she "needs him" and that he looks after her. Clementine can then comfort Sarah after Carlos is taken away. When Carlos later returns to the group, Sarah is seen running and hugging him. Upon Carlos' death, Sarah is devastated by her father's gruesome death, helpless to do anything. Clementine These two only interact briefly, but it is noticeable that Clementine feels a little uncomfortable by Sarah's childish behavior and insistence on becoming instant "best friends." However she appears thankful for Sarah's assistance in providing her with a much needed anti-septic. In "A House Divided", Sarah maintains her instant "best friendship" with Clementine, enthusiastically taking a picture of her and asking Clementine to teach her how to use a gun. Later, Sarah can defend Clementine twice. If Clementine tries to lock the door to the cabin before Carver opens it, Rebecca will scold Clementine for opening the door, to which Clementine will say she didn't open the door and Sarah vouches for her. Immediately afterwards, Carlos scolds Sarah for allowing Carver to identify a Polaroid photograph of her. If Clementine tries to honestly say she took the picture, Sarah quickly interjects and says it was her idea. During "In Harm's Way", Clementine looks after Sarah frequently, especially when she is forcibly separated from Carlos by Carver or his men. After Carver forces Carlos to smack Sarah as punishment for her talking over adults, Clementine comforts her and later has the option to help an upset Sarah with her gardening work. Sarah in turn tries to help Clementine, getting very upset if Carver smacks Clementine in the beginning of the episode. She also fills Clementine in on what she knows about Carver's settlement. At the end of "In Harm's Way", Carlos asks Clementine to calm a panicking Sarah down, demonstrating how Sarah considers Clementine her friend. After Carlos' death, Clementine is visibly worried as Sarah runs off into the herd of walkers but cannot do anything to stop her. Luke Sarah and Luke are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Luke cares for Sarah's well-being, and doesn't have any arguments about Carlos wanting to shield her from the horrors of a post-apocalyptic world. Sarah mistakes Carver for Luke, and tells Clementine that she is happy that he is back. Later on, Luke defends Sarah when Carlos is angry towards her for letting Carver see her picture, and reassures her that Carlos won't hurt anyone. Luke and Sarah constantly look after each other on their journey to the mountains. Nick Nick and Sarah are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Nick cares for Sarah's well-being, and doesn't have any arguments about Carlos wanting to shield her from the horrors of a post-apocalyptic world. While trapped in the cellar, Clementine tells Nick that losing Pete doesn't mean that Nick has lost everything, and tells him that he still has Sarah and the others, to which Nick agrees to return to his people. Nick and Sarah constantly look after each other on their journey to the mountains. Pete Sarah and Pete are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Pete cares for Sarah's well-being, and disagrees with Carlos on his exclusion of her, for her own sake, from group discussions, possibly wanting her to take part in discussions instead of her being told to stay in her room. After finding Pete's corpse, Sarah, along with the rest of the group, was saddened. Rebecca Sarah and Rebecca seem to have a good relationship as Sarah mentions to Clementine that Rebecca is okay as a friend, but too old. When Sarah runs to her dad after Carver hits him, Rebecca yells her name. In the episode, "In Harm's Way", Rebecca starts comforting Sarah when she begins crying inside the van. Later in the episode, when Kenny is getting beaten by Carver, Sarah is seen hugging Rebecca, further proving that they are close. Alvin Sarah and Alvin are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Alvin cares for Sarah's well-being, and doesn't have any arguments about Carlos wanting to shield her from the horrors of a post-apocalyptic world. Alvin and Rebecca would usually look after Sarah while the rest of the group engage in activities. Alvin worries for Sarah's safety when she is held hostage, and tells Rebecca that they have to surrender to prevent people from dying. Sarita Sarah and Sarita are very friendly towards one another, given by the fact Sarita invites Sarah to decorate the Christmas tree. Sarita cares about Sarah and Clementine, asking them if they are okay. Sarita asks for help from Sarah when Rebecca needs to sit down. Sarah seems to comfort Sarita after Carver beats Kenny, and after Carlos's death occurs while the group try to escape the herd, Sarita goes back to save Sarah and Clementine from the walkers. Reggie Sarah and Reggie are friendly towards one another, mainly as Reggie helped her and the group to escape Howe's Hardware. While Reggie is not good at controlling children (leading to them having very few lines together), Sarah appears to be saddened by Reggie's death, which Carver states to be because Reggie didn't get Sarah to do her work. It is later revealed that Carver was going to kill Reggie anyway. Carver Sarah is very fearful of Carver, immediately noting that she had seen him before when Carver first enters the cabin. Thus the relationship between them is hostile, especially as Sarah goes and hides in numerous places around the cabin to escape him. When Carver determinantly finds a photograph of Sarah, he instantly recognizes her, proving that they had once known each other. Later at the ski lodge, Carver holds the group hostage and tortures her father in front of her, an incident which has likely increased her fear of him. Troy While not interacting for very often, Sarah and Troy have a hostile relationship. Carver asks Troy to discipline Sarah should Carlos be unable to do so, and Troy doesn't hesitate to agree to the proposal. However, Sarah doesn't show anger towards Troy, but rather shows confusion as to why Troy is hostile towards her. When Troy ultimately dies, Sarah shows no response to his death. Becca Although not seen interacting, Sarah and Becca have known each other before Sarah and her group first escaped Howe's Hardware. Becca appears to be annoyed by Sarah's childish attitude, stating that she acts like a "baby."}} Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *Sarah's red glasses may be a reference to the term "Rose Tinted Glasses", which refers to those who look at an untrue and positive perspective, as she is protected from a harsh reality. **After losing her glasses in "Amid the Ruins", this may symbolize Sarah losing this perspective. *In "A House Divided", Clementine has the option of showing Sarah how to use a gun, similarly to how Lee taught Clementine in "Long Road Ahead". *Sarah appears to suffer from some kind of anxiety disorder. **This is first noted by Carlos in "All That Remains", in his words: "She is not like you... If she knew how bad the world is out there... she would cease to function." **This is seen in "A House Divided" when Clementine talks to her after reaching the house. She enters an anxiety breakdown for a few seconds, and then returns to her usual naive and optimistic behavior. **It is also evident in "A House Divided" when Sarah panics and says "Clem, I can't breathe... I-I can't breathe!" after spotting Carver by the cabin door. **It is seen towards the end of "In Harm's Way", as they were escaping Howe's Hardware through a herd of walkers, she started to panic. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Teenagers Category:Cabin Group Category:Howe's Hardware Category:Unknown Category:NPC